


Kiss like your kiss

by MamaMcCallMe



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMcCallMe/pseuds/MamaMcCallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some missions were just annoying, especially when you had to watch your boyfriend flirt with a woman, so she'd go to a room with him, since that blonde girl was their target. Natasha sat at the bar, a drink in hand, but she always kept an eye on James, mostly to make sure the target wouldn't go too far. Since they had entered the building, she was only looking forward to leaving again and going back to their hotel, so she'd have James to herself for the rest of the night. It's been way too long since the last time they had been able to have a relaxing night together, without at least one of them getting a call from SHIELD."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss like your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so I apologize, if I should've made any mistakes.

Some missions were just annoying, especially when you had to watch your boyfriend flirt with a woman, so she'd go to a room with him, since that blonde girl was their target. Natasha sat at the bar, a drink in hand, but she always kept an eye on James, mostly to make sure the target wouldn't go too far. Since they had entered the building, she was only looking forward to leaving again and going back to their hotel, so she'd have James to herself for the rest of the night. It's been way too long since the last time they had been able to have a relaxing night together, without at least one of them getting a call from SHIELD.  
Natasha got pulled out of her thoughts, when she noticed that James and the target moved from the dance floor, and even though he winked at her when the target wasn't paying attention, and Tasha was able to hear everything over the com link, she didn't like the situation one bit. Mostly because she knew how far James maybe had to go, to get the information they needed.

There were a couple things James would probably never understand, like who on earth would give a woman, who got easily drunk, an USB flash drive with secret information. But hey, that made his job a lot easier, so he wouldn't complain about it. And the sooner he got the flash drive, the sooner he'd be able to go back to the beautiful redhead, that was waiting for him at the bar. The thought made him smile involuntarily, which got mistaken as kind of an invitation, by the blonde, because as soon as he had unlocked the hotel room, she was pilling him inside and kissed him rather clumsily, as he she tried to unbutton his shirt. James closed the door behind them, but at the same time he softly pushed her away. "Easy, sweetheart. We should take things slow."  
The blonde pursed her lips at that and, after dropping her open bag to the floor, which caused some things to fall out of it, she flopped down on the bed and tried to be as seductive as possible.  
The assassin spotted the USB flash drive on the floor, which was the reason why he crouched down in front of the target to take her shoes off, using that moment to quickly grab the flash drive and slide it into his pocket. "Tasha, I could need a little help to get out of here…", he murmured into his com link afterwards. 

Natasha had just been waiting for those words. So she quickly downed the rest of her drink, before she was already making her way to the room James was in. Okay, it was showtime. She put on a perfect happy smile, while she opened the door. "Honey, I though that you…", she drifted off, when she saw how the target was trying to pull him into bed with her, James already turning his head, so he was able to look at Natasha, in mock shock. "I can explain it!", he said immediately and walked over to him.  
Natasha was already gabbing the next reachable think, which happened to be a vase, and threw it at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Really? You would've cheated on me? In our room, on our anniversary vacation? How could you do that to me?!"  
James was glad that she had thrown the vase in a way that made it possible for him to catch it and only get wet instead of getting cuts, because that was definitely the last thing he needed at that moment. After putting the vase to the side, he was following her outside, simply leaving the target behind, who seemed to be totally confused and didn't know what to do. "Babe, just let me explain it. I wasn't gonna sleep with her!", he said desperately.  
"And you really expect me to believe that? You two were already all over each other! That's so disgusting… I can't believe that you're doing this to me. I thought you loved me!", the Russian nearly yelled sobbing, as she made her way down the hall, James right behind her. When she was sure that they were far enough from the room, she huffed quietly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Remind me to apply waterproof makeup for the next mission like this." Not that she was hoping that they'd have to go on another mission like that anytime soon again, It was quite the opposite, actually.  
James was already grinning widely at her, arms snaking around her waist to pull her close to him. And yet again she prove once more that she never failed to amaze him, in every possible way. "I have to admit that I was a little worried, when you grabbed the vase."  
It was the first time Natasha chuckled, that night, as she gave his chest a light hit, followed by a brief kiss to his lips, before she was pulling him out of the hotel, to get to theirs. "You should know that I would never hurt you like that. I'd only do it when we're sparring", she told him amused.  
It was a 20 minutes walk to their hotel, of course they could've taken a cab, but neither of them minded walking back, they actually enjoyed having the opportunity to take a walk together, like a normal couple, without having to hurry to get from one place to another or getting chased by anyone. James had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and Natasha leaned into him, as they walked. Though once they had reached their hotel and were in their room, the first thing Bucky had to do was making a call to confirm that everything went well and the mission was accomplished.  
The redhead had already slipped into more comfortable clothes and was laying in bed, simply watching James, while he was making that call, smiling the entire time. Even if he was already back for a while now, she could still not stop thinking about how glad she was about having him back after such a long time. Things wouldn't have been the same without him.  
Once he hung up, he began to loosen his tie and get undressed, tuning around to see his girl looking at him with that beautiful and breathtaking smile. "You like what you see?", he asked with his typical goofy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her. As soon as he was only in his boxers, he crawled on top of her, not hesitating to kiss along her neck.  
No matter how much she tried to pull herself together, she couldn't help but start laughing and, teasingly, tried to push him away. "No, I totally hate it." Of course she didn't. Who would hate watching a man like him undress?  
James only grunted quietly, but refused to pull away. He was even pressing himself a little closer to her, his flesh hand finding it's way underneath her shirt to stroke the bare skin of her side with his fingertips. And before she was able to say anything, he was already pressing his lips against hers.  
As Natasha kissed him back, not even thinking about saying anything that could make him stop, a quiet hum escaped her lips and she wrapped her legs around his waist to make sure he's stay close, while she buried a hand in his hair. "You know that we have all night to do whatever we wanna do, right?"  
The dark haired began to smirk at her words, mostly because it was something they hadn't been able to do for a while now. A low growl escaped him, when he moved his lips back to her neck, only to leave a little mark there. "Then we shouldn't waste any of that precious time…"


End file.
